1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to parachutes such as used in lowering cargo containers from an aircraft to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have provided modifications in the parachute canopy as by forming fan shaped panels therein to provide for revolving the same for self stabilization. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,701,697 and 2,949,266. In addition to these proposals the prior art includes toy devices wherein fan blades and a parachute are secured to a common center shaft with a spring wound mechanism for rotating the fan blades to move the air against the parachute as in U.S. Pat. No. 833,504. U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,122 provides a propeller like fan suspended from a parachute with a swivel connection so that rotary motion imparted the propeller like fan will not rotate the parachute but will move air upwardly into the same.
The present invention provides a parachute canopy with a directly connected rotary fan having variable pitch blades whereby the downward movement of the parachute and fan assembly through the air will cause rotation of the same to a desirable degree controlled by the pitch of the fan blades, etc.